


DON'T LEAVE

by STAILS565



Series: PLEASE,COME BACK TO ME [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Missing him, Post-Break Up, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Brian's thoughts after the separation, he comes across a song that speaks to him. will he handle swallowing the feelings he will still have for Matt or will it stay officially ruin?





	DON'T LEAVE

**Author's Note:**

> * Wanted to write a fic under this two,but did not know how to. so, thought a song fic on the remix of Don't leave will be good. I'm proud how it came out, but improving is best. My goal was to image Brian singing this song in his own time.during a separation from Matt. I think I accomplished that,but you all will be the judge *
> 
> * Song by: MØ and Snakehips and the remix is by Ben Woodward*
> 
> *~ I do not own this band or song used~*

Brian Haner Jr is currently a regret mess after what happened weeks before. he is sitting on the sofa, he seems to be on his phone on the YouTube app, a bottle of JD on the other and ear buds in. he comes across a song name ' _Don't Leave'_ by the artists of Snakehips and MØ,the remix he found is by someone under the name Ben Woodward. he press play on the song and lays on the couch.

_You know me_

_Now and then, I'm a mess_

_please don't hold that against me_

as the song starts with those lyrics, he listens and draws connection that it fits to his current situation. he sees the video again making sure he is hearing it right and that the connection is right before laying his arm down to his side holding his phone looking up to the ceiling again. the song continues:

_I'm a boy with a temper and heat_

_I know I can be crazy_

_But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you need_

he lets go of the bottle now letting the contents of what it is left spill. he loves the song, he also knows he should off not listen to this type of songs according to Johnny Christ, but he could not help it. the beat is catchy,the voice of the singer is catchy.

_I don't hear nobody when you focus on me_

_Perfectly imperfect, yeah, I hope that you see_

_Tell me you see_

_'Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it_

The next few lines he starts to feel the need to sing. he could also feel tears start to sting his eyes.

_Don't leave_

_Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe_

_You don't need to be worried_

_I may not ever get my shit together_

_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_

_Don't go_

the need to sing won and his angelic voice fill the room with his singing. he is glad he looking at the ceiling than something of Matt. he will break almost instantly with the song if he sees something that reminds him of his band member,the song reminding him of the vocalist is enough. he gently closes his eyes reminding himself more.

_What we have here is irreplaceable_

_No, I won't trade this for nothing_

_I may not ever get my shit together_

_But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah_

_Love you better than me_

during his singing his voice starts to break. reminder of the singer is hard to cope. Knowing that sooner or later working on new stuff will need to begin and he is not sure he can handle it. He touches the necklace that Matt gave him,he never threw it away, at the feeling of the necklace the voice became weaker on the next verse.

_In a room full of people..with you_

_I don't see anybody else_

_Wh_ _..when we fight,and you're right_

_I'm sorry, I make it just so...difficult_

he then sits up from the sofa upon Feeling tears falling down his cheeks. He still holds his phone that the music is coming from,his other is on his left leg. the song is hitting his core more than he expected from a cover. He starts singing with the singer on the next part.

_But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you love_

_We ain't like nobody else, tell me so what_

_Perfectly... imperfect, yeah, baby that's us_

_Baby, that's us_

_'Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it_

he looks at the ceiling again trying to keep his composure from crying during it. He sees his dog that seems to ask for food and that gives him a smile and he stands up from the sofa. he goes to get the food as he is about to sing the other verse that comes.

_Don't leave_

_Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe_

_You don't need to be worried_

His dog happily eats her food and he leans against the counter of his kitchen. Watching his dog eat before looking at the front of the living room which is close to the kitchen and on top of the TV there is a band photo which he can see Matt clearly from where he is.

_I may not ever get my shit together_

_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_

he did not care now that tears keeps falling at this as he sees the picture. Mainly the singer he lost because of his selfish tendencies. he hates himself on that area so much.   
His voice became weak in some areas indicating that his about to break down upon singing the rest of the song. Seeing the picture while doing so.

_Don't.. go_

_What we have here..is irreplaceable_

_No, I won't trade this...for nothing_

_I may not ever get my shit.. together_

_But ain't nobody... gon..gonna love you better_

At this point, he let more than intended. Glad he feels he is alone with just his pet in this moment. He did not notice someone coming in at almost the end of his moment though. Johnny Christ watch his friend Syn sing with sadness in his voice. He did not expect that much emotion from the guitarist out of him from the usual songs his vocals feature as backing vocals.   
He sees that Brian is looking at the picture of the band hung overhead the TV he has on the living room.

_Don't Leave!_

_Shut your mind off, let your heart breathe_

_You don't need to worried_

Brian places a hand again on his chest as he sings with the song. And let's the other one that was holding the phone out stretch a bit to the picture.

Johnny couldn't help it but feel those emotions too.

_I may not ever get my shit together_

_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_

The song is finishing and the moment is going to be over. Johnny wipe some tears he did not know he is letting out during the listening of his friend  singing.

_Don't go!_

_What we have here is irreplaceable_

_No, I won't trade this for nothing_

_I may not ever get my shit together_

_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_

_t_ _han me!_

At the end of the song, Brian looks down from the picture and wipes the tears that are still falling.

Johnny walks where his friend is and lays a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Brian looks at Johnny and down before hugging the smaller man tightly. The bassist of the band hugs the taller male back comfortingly. The guitarist starts to cry on Johnny's shoulder.

"I'm..here Brian I'm here," the smaller male reassures rubbing his friend's back gently

Brian still cries and sniffles saying in a voice very weak now," I...I miss him.. Johnny".

**Author's Note:**

> *Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I will do the other side if you guys seem to love this one-shot.leave kudos, bookmark, and leave some feedback .more to come.^~^*


End file.
